the human who came to equestria
by mr.randomthings
Summary: A young boy by the name of Adom is teleported to equestria how will he react.Will he make friends or will he kill all pony's. I hope not.
1. just some normal guy

chapter 1

just a normal guy

Hi my name is Adom Johnston i know a weird name but i don't care what you think i'm 15 years old. I'm walking home from school it was such a boring day. My teacher mr. fisher gave 15 minute lecture on biology. Anyway i got no homework because its summer! so… yea. Cool i'm home i live in new york state up in the country so its fairly quiet up here anyway i live in a two story house with a triple bedroom. So i go inside my house and put my stuff away and go sit on the couch with my sister. She's watching my favorite show My little pony it was the episode called sweet and elite. So I watched the rest of the episode with her then i went back upstairs in my room and on my computer to talk to my friends on skype. I called my friends Brian and Eric. Like most times brian did not answer the call but Eric did. Hey what sup bro Eric said. Nothing much I said so what are you doing Eric said talking to you I said bluntly. Duhh I meant before you started talking to me Eric said. Oh watching a My little pony episode called sweet and elite I said… uh Eric you there? all of the sudden he started laughing like crazy are you ok I asked. You still watch that baby show? yea so said. Man you really are a baby Eric said oh shut up I will see you later bye I said. Bye he said. Man Erics is kinda annoying sometimes. You know what i'm going to go take a nap

6 hours later

**I wake up *yawn* let me go get something to eat. I walk downstairs and look in the refrigerator and see leftovers from dinner today it's mac and cheese my favorite. I guess I slept through dinner I wonder why they did not wake me up? Anyway I ate my mac and cheese and when back upstairs to go back to sleep. The next morning I woke up and did my morning stuff like bush my teen and what not. Then I got a bunch of exploring tools like some pocket knives, a first aid kit, a flashlight and some sandwiches. I told my mom I'm going exploring she said ok and be safe and I said ok I will bye I love you. Bye I love you too she said and with that I ran off into the forest to explore **


	2. chapter 2 a new world

chapter 2

a new world

I ran off into the forest to explore then all of the sudden a magenta arua appeared around me. I started freaking out then I ended up six feet in the air and when I landed I saw them.

Ponyville 5:36 6 minutes before I **appeared**

**Twilight why are we all here Rainbow asked. To help if something goes wrong with the spell Twilight replied. Ok here we go Twilight said as she charged up her horn. There was a bright flash of light and a weird animal **appeared in front of us

**P.O.V. change adom**

**gahhhhhh I moaned and as soon as I looked up an I omost exploded of joy the mane 6.** But I held it in and pretended to act like a dumb animal and sat there and looked at the mane 6. Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle and your in the magical land of Equestria co-ruled by princess Celestia and princess Luna what is your name? I just stood on four legs and acted like i did not understand her. Twilight you said this spell would bring something smart Rainbow dash said. At that something inside me snapped and I stood to my full height all the mares gasp at how tall I was. Then I said what did you say about me not being smart I hissed. TWILIGHT watch out Rainbow dash said as she flew at me. She hit me in the right leg and i fell down and took her with me and pinned her to the ground. She tried to get out but I held her good. I took her by the neck and held her in the air and asked what did you say about me? All of the sudden I was met with a burning feeling in my back. gahhhhhhhhhhhhh I yelled I fell down. Rainbow dash are you okay? Twilight asked. yea are you? Rainbow dash asked. yea. what the hey just happened ya'll applejack asked. well some animal appeared in front of us and it got mad because Rainbow dash called it dumb and it stood up and Rainbow charge at it and hit then it pinned her and started choking her then I shot him with a magical blast and now he's laying there Twilight said.

ahhhh what happened I said.

no answer

I looked behind me and remembered the pony's so I jumped up and ran out. Wait! Twilight yelled.

P.O.V. CHANGE

canterlot castle 5:42

princess Celestia was looking over the balcony when her sister princess Luna walked up next to princess Celestia with a look of concern on Luna's face. Sister why art thy so sad Luna asked. because of the new animal it was mistreated Celestia said.


	3. Chapter 3 brian

chapter 3

Brian Brian Brian

Hi my name is Brian and i'm a 14 year old teenager. Right now i'm going home to skype my friends. I live in a three story house with four bedroom's not to brag but my parent has a good job. So I have everything I want not to brag or anything you know. let's go inside and say hi to my brother my sister and my mom. in case your wondering my dad died in the s.c.p. facility. Don't ask how me and Adom got there yea… Adom was there too he was 11 and I was 10 it's a long story so i'm not going to tell you about it. I went to the 3 floor and in my room I go on my desktop computer and go on skype I called Adom and Eric for some reason Adom did not answer but Eric did. So… Eric have you seen Adom lately. No for some reason he's been out for a day the last time I saw him was yesterday on skype made fun of him a bit but that's it eric said. Dude it's not cool to make fun of your friends I said. I know I know I sent him a message saying I was sorry. Oh well i'm going to look for him see you later. Okay bye Eric said. Well the only place he could go is are tree fort. So I packed some stuff and told my mom I will be back. My mom said okay and on that I left to the forest to find adom.

A few minutes later

Here it is I said to no one. I went inside to find no one. Man I wish I could find Adom I said depressed. All of the sudden I passed out. When I woke I was in a white void where am I asked out loud. Do you want to find your friend human the void asked. Who was that I asked. I said do you want to find your friend the void asked again. Yes I do I said. So be it the void said. Then all of the sudden I was teleported in the air and was flying down fast but I was going to land in a lake. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh I yelled. *splash* I hit the water it did not hurt because how I hit it. I swam to shore and saw him… Adom.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lyra?

Adom is that you Brian asked. Yea dude what's up i said. Oh you know falling from the sky seeing you and having no idea where I am the normal stuff Brian said. Well you the show my little pony. Yea Brian said. Well we are in Equestria I said. Oh okay this cool we can do anything we want oh let's go to the pony town and talk to the pony who thinks we are extinct Brian said. Ok let's go I said. So we went off into ponyville soon we got there and asked where lyra was so they told us without freaking for some reason anyway we went to her house and knocked on the door. You think she's going to answer Brian asked. Yea I said. Then the mare that is known as Lyra opened the door and started staring at us then shut it fast. Okay we said together. She opened it again. Hi I said. Are you what I think you are lyra said. If you mean human then yes i'm human I said. Oh my celestia you two are human's my dream has come true i'm really meeting a human please come inside lyra said. Sure I said. So me and Brian walked in lyra and bon bon's house we sat down. Can I see your hands they look so cool. Thanks and yea sure you can see my hands. Wow their so cool. So lyra played the 20 questions game for like one hour and me and Brian told lyra about are live's back on earth and what not. Um lyra we have to go it was nice seeing and meeting you I said. Oh ok well um… bye lyra said. Dude she's kinda annoying Brian said. Because she never really met a human before I said.

P.O.V Change Twilight

Where is he Twilight asked.

I don't know Rainbow dash said.

Maby he was scared and ran away fluttershy said.

No he was'nt scared ya'll he was mad Applejack said.

Or mabe he went off to get ice cream Pinkiepie said.

*gasp* what if we hurt his feelings by being so harsh Rainbow dash Rarity said.

Oh so now your defending the animal huh you in love with it huh huh are you Rarity Rainbow dash asked.

No i'm just telling you should think before you do Rarity said.

You know what i'm going home Rainbow dash yelled.

Me too Rarity yelled back. And with that Rarity and Rainbow dash went home.

Oh I have to bake some cupcakes see you later Pinkiepie said.

Also I have to feed the animals fluttershy said and walked off with pinkiepie.

Twilight we have to fix this Applejack said.

No Applejack we have to find that animal and make things right Twilight said.

k let's go ya'll applejack said.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

The fight and music

Me and Brian were walking down the street when all of the sudden a rainbow bur charged into my stomach and knocked me down and I smashed my skull into the ground then Brian grabbed the pony by it's mane and dragged her away from me when I just lay there bleeding from my skull because of the impact my brain slowly shutting down reality fading away. As Brian kicked the but of the mare and broke her wing he ran up to and saw all the blood. Adom Adom answer me Adom Brian sobbed. Brian keep going *spit's blood out mouth* go i'm not going to make it. *I pass out*. adom nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Brian started crying. so he left out of town in the way of canterlot. But a little bit later Twilight and Applejack found the bodies of Rainbow dash and Adom. Oh my what happened here Twilight asked. There was blood every where. *Gasp from the mares* Rainbow dash they yelled together. they ran over to her she was still awake. Rainbow what happened here Applejack asked. figh help killed animal Rainbow dash tried to say. I will look at the animal Twilight said. She walked over to it and gasp its… its dead Twilight said sadly. Let's get them to the hospital Applejack said. Ok Twilight replied.

Ponyville hospital 6:57 pm

Twilight Rainbow dash would like to see you nurse Redheart said.

okay Twilight replied.

Hi Twi Rainbow dash said.

Hi Rainbow Twilight said.

What happened Twilight asked. Rainbow dash told her everything.

Why did you start a fight Rainbow dash? because I felt like it. I'm going to check on the animal okay Rainbow Twilight said. ok Rainbow said.

Nurse Redheart was outside the door. Hi Twilight are you going in? Yes Twilight said. Be careful by it because it has fractured it's skull and may have brain damage. Okay Twilight said. And with that she walked in and saw me hitting the wall. Stop what you doing Twilight said. I turned to her and jumped out of bed and took my stuff and started running down the hall yelling brian soon I left the hospital. Then I felt my head it was healed then I took out my headphone and put on wub a dub dub but my speakers were so loud that everypony by me can hear but i did not care I just started dancing but I think everypony liked my dancing because in minutes I got a crowed. When the song stopped they all started stomping their hoofs then the mare known as vinyl scratch walked up to me. Hey that's my record vinyl said. I know that's why it's on my phone I said. What's a phone she asked. I told her about phones. Wow wait does that mean you have all my songs she asked. Nope I said. Oh she said. As I walked away I saw a canterlot so being me I started runing to it. 


End file.
